Rulith Subsector Uprising
The Rulith Subsector Uprising was a rebellion that took place in M40 in the Kraelis Sector. It lasted 33 years and was the second largest rebellion to occur in the sector's history. Background The Rulith Subsector contained a number of mining worlds and agriworlds. In year 344 of M40 a massive warp storm formed around the sector cutting it off from the bulk of the Imperium. For decades things remained mostly quiet in the sector though there was a slight increase in piracy and a number of minor Chaos cult driven insurrections occurred. However in year 375 the governors of many of the worlds in the subsector received word that their tithes would be increasing despite the lack of contact with Terra. While many of them were unhappy only one, Rolend Javalis, the new governor of the mining world Walio III, was willing to question the message. He sent a message to Paulix the Ninth requesting confirmation of the change, but he was careful never to refuse the added tithes. In response Paulix the Ninth declared him to be a rebel and ordered a task force of local Guard units to occupy the world. Unfortunately for him he had ignored the fact that the Javalis family was well respected through out the subsector and the Kraelis Sector's Imperial Guard and Naval forces with Rolend having commanded a battalion in the Guard before being awarded governorship of Walio III for heroism in crushing traitorous forces on the world when a local Chaos cult had tried to seize the capital, killing both his predecessor and his superior officer in the attack. The Rebellion Shocked by news from an old friend that an invasion force was heading for his world Governor Javalis sent out a message affirming his loyalty to the Empire and the Sector's ruler. Despite this message Paulix the Ninth ordered the attack to continue confirming many fears among the worlds of the subsector and the military forces stationed there that the sector's ruler and chief executive of the conglomerate which controlled almost all business and industry in the sector was insane. The planned invasion force collapsed into a bloodbath as units turned on each other, and the leaders many of the subsector's worlds declared that they would remain independent of the sector but not the Imperium as long as Paulix the Ninth reigned over the sector. The ensuing conflict would rage across the subsector and its neighboring worlds for over three decades claiming the lives of most of the governors who launched it, including Rolend Javalis who was killed while personally leading the defense of Walio III's capital in M40 year 406. Late in year 408 Paulix the Ninth died and the remaining rebel controlled worlds stood down. Paulix's replacement, who had lost two former close friends to the war both rebels, ordered a full investigation of events leading to the conflict. The investigation determined that the order to increase tithes had not come from Paulix but had actually been arranged by corrupt members of the sector's government who than sold the extra food and resources to a number of outlaw settlements within the sector. Those who study the war today are divided. Some feel that the corrupt members of the government altered the messages Governor Javalis sent Paulix the Ninth so Paulix truly believed Javalis was a rebel. Others believe that Paulix felt that admitting that someone had sent false orders in his name would be seen as a sign of weakness while crushing a governor who dared question him would be seen as a sign of strength. Category:Wars